Fluid control valves (e.g., ball valves) are widely used in applications (e.g., oil and gas) where it is necessary to control or shut off a flow of a fluid in a passage. Typically, ball valves include a control element that is movable by an actuation mechanism between open and closed positions. For example, ball valves can be actuated using either a handle/lever fixed on top of a shaft or with an actuator fitted over the ball valve by a bracket/flange. In the closed position, the control element shuts off fluid flow and, in the open position, the control element provides fluid flow through the valve.